Ice Wing
by Celeste Moonstone
Summary: Wow that went from PG to R.... Okay new angsty stuff when people say goodbyes and onward to becoming secret undercover agents in Hogwarts! R
1. Decisions have to be made

Ice Wing  
  
Author: Celeste Moonstone  
  
Summary: Five agents are picked up from Canada and sent to protect Harry and the rest of Hogwarts for their sixth year. Companionship, Loyalty and Guts made them what they are, but how will they protect these students from something that seems too evil to be defeated?  
  
Genre: Humor/General  
  
The tension ran high in the old and battered room. Not a word was spoken as every wizard and witch ran through his/her heads what the Headmaster has just decided to do.  
  
Professor Severus Snape finally digested what the Headmaster just said. His oily black head shined as he turned and face the aging wizard.  
  
"So you're implying that we let five young and probably wild agents that the Canadian Wizarding Community run through our school and protect the students from Voldemort?"  
  
Albus Dumbldore twinkled his crystal blue eyes and nodded at Snape appreciatively, "Yes, Severus that is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
The Order of the Phoenix looked around at each other unsure of what response they should give. What response could they give other than 'Have you lost your mind?'  
  
Remus Lupin was the next person to stand on the alter, " With all due respect sir, these agents are highly trained and hold vast power- I acknowledge that but to put them in a school with children. Isn't it just a bit unsafe? Wouldn't we be endangering some of these student's lives?" Many of the member nod and murmured agreement with Remus.  
  
Albus sat gracefully into his chair and looked at each and every one of them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters grow stronger day and day, and soon they will start attacking Hogwarts when they feel reckless or confident enough. I am growing old, and someday Voldemort might be able to defeat my power and that of the schools. Hogwarts is a strong magical defense and barrier, having kept its students safe and alive for the most part, but it isn't unbreakable. Those who have read Hogwarts a History will know that one weakness of the school is: Those who have learned at the school will always be welcomed back."  
  
This drew some scattered gasps among the table, some already knew but was surprised all the same when they did connect the two aspects, other hadn't known as just realized how really vulnerable they are. Weariness and worry grew in each person.  
  
The Headmaster continued, "The Canadian Wizarding Community has assured me that these agents are the best and were trained by the surviving agents of World War One and World War Two on defense and offense techniques."  
  
Tonks and the others still look doubtful, " What experiences have they had so far?"  
  
"They were in the Tank turn 325." This drew some respective glances from the table. For those of you who lived under a rock for the past five year I will explain to you. The Tank turn 325 was a powerful Communist group from the 80's who started wrecking havoc in North America but this wasn't ordinary havoc, this was organized and planned by a bright genius called Olvidaner Greenbell, he believed only in the Communist power and wanted world domination, he did this with both magical and non-magical devices, destroying numerous agents and agent groups. However, this particular agent group called Ice wing, managed to not only over throw the whole Communist regime but capture Greenbell alive. Thus peace was again restored into North America, which at one time almost threatened the Europe States.  
  
"Did you just say that they were in the Tank turn 325? They are the Ice wing?" Professor McGonagall looked shocked at the whole ordeal.  
  
"Yes Minerva, they are."  
  
"Even if this does work out," Remus cut in, "How will we conceal their identities at Hogwarts? We can't just say they are agents."  
  
Albus laughed merrily replying, "It's good that you thought of that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Canada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Physical Education Assistant?" Laura looks distastefully at her sheet, "I am not going to be someone's assistant. Physical Education or not." The five of them were in John's basement. They lay sprawled around soaking in the coolness that seeped through the carpeted floor on that humid day.  
  
"Hey, it's not so bad, at least you get to play around most of the time," Max grinned at Laura, "Besides don't you like being covered in sweat all day long?"  
  
Laura growled at Max and grabbed his sheet, "Gimme that. let's see what Mister. Happy-go-lucky gets to be.OMG! You get to be the Janitor's assistant? And you're laughing at mines!" Snickering she handed Max's sheet to Selena. Selena smiled and studied the sheet, "Well," she said handing the sheet back to Max, "You wouldn't have to mark papers at least." Turning to the quiet male beside her, "What do you have Pyro?" nudged Selena.  
  
John frowned at the paper, and studied it carefully, "You won't believe this, I'm a English teacher. Did I read this right? A English teacher?"  
  
Laura grabbed that and studied it. Handing it back, she replied, "Yep you read it right. Well you do look kind of book wormy.."  
  
Selena smiled and stated, "I'm the new Dark Arts and Defense teacher."  
  
Max grinned, "Wicked. How come you always get to do the kool stuff?"  
  
Laura whacked him on the head, "Cause she's the boss lady. Mel, don't tell me, you're a fancy shmancy teacher too!"  
  
"Nah, I'm the Library assistant." The quiet and introvert Melanie replied.  
  
Sighing they all lay back down on the kool air-conditioned floor. "Are we really doing this?" asked Max.  
  
Selena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I guess."  
  
Wait for the next chapter where more things are reveled~! 


	2. Saying Goodbyes

ICE WING  
  
Yes New Chapter is up! Wow I couldn't believe I could write so much. Aye. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and have fun reading!  
  
OMG! I forgot the disclaimer!!!!!! Okay well here it goes.. * weird voice * I don't own any of this, because if I did, I will probably ruin it, and J.K Rowling wouldn't be richer than the Queen. If you want to sue me, you get NOTHING cause all I have, I will have already donated away- yes even the clothe on my back so :-P.  
  
It was the beginning of August and there was only one word you could describe it- fried eggs, the ones you where you drop into the pan and just wait for it to black.  
  
Selena disgruntled took out another handkerchief and tried to wipe the sweat off, only it seemed like she was a water tank with millions of holes leaking.  
  
"Hot?" John asked lazily lying on the hot white sand of the beach.  
  
"Well I don't have special powers which allow me to control heat, so put a sock in it won't you?" She snapped, cranky at the heat.  
  
He merely smiled and looked at her with his half-closed violet eyes. "Why don't we go into the water? It's nice and cool in the ocean. Besides you look like your hair's on fire too."  
  
No matter how cranky she might be, she couldn't ever stay angry with Pyro for long. It was just way things were. "Okay, lets." Grabbing his hand, they ran into the water and laughed for the first time in a very long time, as just children of the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McGonagall stood near the window looking outside at the green grass but foggy day. Rain season never seems to stop in England. Ever.  
  
" Is there anything interesting about the grass and fog today, Minerva?"  
  
McGonagall's attentions snapped away from the window, "What?"  
  
Snape smirked, "Why Minerva, I would never think to have cut you ever by surprise."  
  
"Stop your smirking Severus, you know how this whole agent thing is worrying most of the teachers of this school. Aren't you worried?"  
  
"Worried isn't the word for it Minerva, annoyance is more like it. Although I trust Dumbledore, I'm afraid this time, he is really out of his rockers."  
  
McGonagall looked back outside the window, "The most logical person is always the most different."  
  
* In the library *  
  
"Remus, I'm surprised to see you here, hasn't Dumbledore given you an assignment to do?" asked Arthur Weasley who trotted into the library.  
  
Remus looked surprised to see the Head of Misuse of Magic here too. "Yes, well this is my assignment, and you?"  
  
Ginning Arthur replied, "Well old chap, I guess we are together of this. Say is this about the agents coming here?"  
  
"Yes! As a matter of fact, the Headmaster wanted to me to take of a certain protection spell that has been placed on Hogwarts since the early 1920s." "What is that?"  
  
Frowning Lupin replied, "He asked me to take off the spell which doesn't allow people in Hogwarts to use Muggle Technology."  
  
At this Arthur's eyes brightened up immediately. He was like a child who has just been told that he gets to kiss Marilyn Monroe. "So we could have little battery things here, and those rubber chickens!"  
  
"Umm.. I don't think rubber chickens are electric Arthur."  
  
"Oh. well there's those moving picture screens!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In Canada ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up with arms surrounding her waist, his body pressed closed to her. This is how she wanted to be. Forever. She took her free arms and touched the soft strands of his hair, many shades of blonde they were but as silky as ever.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened and they stared deeply into her emerald ones. She nuzzled the curve of his neck, burying herself in his warmness.  
  
"You know that we're leaving today right?"  
  
".Shit."  
  
* Max *  
  
This music was blaring through the boom box while Max packed the last of his things. Sighing he looked around the room which was now full of black suitcases, checking to see if he has left anything out.  
  
"NO! I almost forgot about you!" He said to the poster, which was enshrined with paperclips and pins. He reverently took down the poster of Shania Twain placing it respectfully into his suitcase.  
  
"There, I think I got everything now.."  
  
* Laura *  
  
"Grandma, I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself! Really!" Laura moaned as her grandmother packed her another bag of 'kosher' food.  
  
The old lady tisked as she went through Laura's stuff again. "No, I'm am not letting you go until I'm satisfied with everything you packed."  
  
"I'm not ten years old, I'm twenty-one, old enough to take care of myself now. Please grandma, I'll be fine."  
  
"Did you take the bible? The Hebrew one?" Her grandmother gave her another worried look.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Laura said as she gave her grandmother a big hug. On the outside she maybe the tough girl with spikes but with her grandma she gave all her love too.  
  
"And remember, you are Jewish and you are proud of your heritage. Never be ashamed." Her grandmother said smoothing her hair.  
  
"Yes Puu."  
  
They lugged her suitcases out into her white truck. From behind the mosquito screen, her grandmother watched until Laura became only a speck in the horizon. Then she went and cried.  
  
* Melissa *  
  
She combed her long black hair once more, reaching the stroke 100. Looking into her dresser mirror, the delicate looking Asian stared at her reflection. She turned when she heard a knock by her door. It was father.  
  
"Melissa, the cab is coming soon. Are you ready with your luggage?"  
  
"Yes Papa, I was ready for a hour already."  
  
"Good.. Melissa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful, London isn't save anymore, be sure to watch your back and caution of everything."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Her father looked at her attempting to smile. This was his only daughter, how tall she has grown, and how brave she is going against something like that. She was his pride and treasure and now she is leaving to go to a whole new world.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang signaling the taxi was here.  
  
"Goodbye little one."  
  
"Goodbye father."  
  
Without turning back she walked into the cab with her luggage. He closed the door before the cab started away. He couldn't bear to watch, so he watched the momentous clock with signaled each passing minute.  
  
* At the Airport *  
  
Max dropped his half a dozen bags and sat on the airport bench heavily. Laura followed the suit. Selena dropped to the floor beside Pyro, while Melissa sat quietly beside them.  
  
Everyone seemed disturbingly quiet as they waited to be called on board. "So how was the farewells?" asked Selena who know that this was what bothered them.  
  
"Didn't have anyone to say it to, but left my dog with the neighbors, should be okay. old mutt." Grinned Max looking as energetic as ever.  
  
"Well at least you only had to say goodbye to a mutt, I had to go through third degree before I was allowed to go. Grandma worries way too much." Laura grumbled eating a Snickers bar.  
  
Pyro smiled sadly, "Yes goodbyes are horrible. I hate saying them."  
  
They all turned surprised when the quiet Melissa said, "Yet, isn't it with goodbyes that brings greetings and a new journey in life?"  
  
"Whoa.. Philosophical. Ow!"  
  
"Brainless worm." Muttered Laura.  
  
They lapsed into silence waiting for the plane, each in their own thoughts about life and leaving."  
  
Reviewing won't take you 'that' long.. Please? 


End file.
